Conventional steering assemblies that have a telescoping feature are available in a variety of vehicles or vessels. However, these conventional steering assemblies require the operator to utilize tools and/or loosen bolts to adjust a height of a steering device (e.g., handlebars) coupled to the steering assembly. In addition, the conventional steering assemblies may have steering posts with holes to receive the bolts. One drawback of placing holes in the steering post, however, is that the holes may act as stress concentration points and weaken the steering post or provide a site for crack initiation. Some conventional steering assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,480 to Krizan (the '480 patent) and for the purpose of brevity will not be described in further detail. The '480 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable to have a steering assembly that can be used in a variety of vehicles. The steering assembly should overcome at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks and preferably be low maintenance and readily adjustable in a variety of environments.